The demand for multi-channel optical subassemblies, which use an optical fiber instead of a conventional electrical connection in order to transmit large-scale data having high image quality, is increasing. Particularly, in active optical cables (AOCs) such as high-definition multimedia interfaces (HDMIs), DisplayPort, digital visual interfaces (DVIs), etc., research is being done on four or more-channel optical subassemblies where four or more wavelengths are applied to one optical fiber in order to transmit audio/video (A/V) data.
A photoelectric device is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), a lens is fixed by using a precise plastic injection, and an optical fiber array is aligned, thereby implementing the multi-channel optical subassemblies.
The multi-channel optical subassemblies each include a mirror, which changes a path of light generated from the photoelectric device, and a plurality of light alignment devices such as lens. Since the multi-channel optical subassemblies each include the plurality of light alignment devices, the number of alignments increases, and light coupling efficiency between the photoelectric device and the optical fiber array is reduced.